Juntos de Nuevo
by Hamish7
Summary: ¿que harías si te dieras cuenta que tu amor de preparatoria y universidad ha quedado viudo desde hace varios años? ¿Intentarías enamorarlo de nuevo? ¿ver si las cosas funcionan de nuevo? Pues esto le pasó a Sherlock Holmes al enterarse por medio de una carta que su ex John Watson ha quedado viudo. Lo que él no sabe es que la carta la envío su hija, ni tampoco que a él fue el único
1. chapter 1

¿que harías si te dieras cuenta que tu amor de preparatoria y universidad ha quedado viudo desde hace varios años? ¿Intentarías enamorarlo de nuevo? ¿ver si las cosas funcionan de nuevo? Pues esto le pasó a Sherlock Holmes al enterarse por medio de una carta que su ex John Watson ha quedado viudo. Lo que él no sabe es que la carta la envió su hija Rose que está intentando que su padre encuentre el amor de nuevo. Ni tampoco que él no fue al único que le enviaron una carta.

Fanfic inspirado en la película *Mamma Mía*


	2. Capitulo Uno

Lo sabía, estaba convencida de que su padre tenía un diario, le costó mucho encontrarlo pero lo había hecho. Para ella no era una mentira saber que su padre había estado mal estos últimos años desde que su madre había muerto, para todos fue difícil pero sobre todo para él, y para ser sinceros ella no quería ver a su padre triste el día más importante para ella, su boda.

Vivían en una villa de Grecia, el hotel donde vivían lo había comprado su padre mucho antes de que ella naciera, lamentablemente los turistas no era algo que se veía mucho por ahí, lo cual provocó que su padre John trabajara más manteniendo el hotel que ocupándose de el mismo, lo que provocó que Rose decidiera darle un empujoncito.

Rose sabía de la reputación de su padre, sabía que él no era el ejemplo de una vida tranquila y calmada, una vida sin fiestas, John Watson había sido todo lo contrario a eso, su adolescencia había sido de esas desenfrenadas, llenas de fiesta y bailes, John había sido el ejemplo de la vida libre que muchos jóvenes deseaban ahora, él había disfrutado y ella sabía que no lo había hecho solo. Estaban sus amigas: Eurus y Irene, grandes amigas de John desde joven, ellas habían sido las que le guardaban los secretos, las que lo acompañaban a fiestas, pero Rose podía estar seguro que en ese cuadro alguien faltaba, y ella se aseguraría de encontrarle.

El día que Rose se encontró el diario supo inmediatamente que había encontrado lo que por años había estado buscando. Dicho diario se encontraba en un baúl en el cuarto de John, para ella no fue difícil saber que era un diario ya que en el se encontraban plasmadas historias que ella estaba segura su padre jamás le contaría pero que ella estaba dispuesta a saberlas.

Rose se escabulló a su cuarto dispuesta a leerlo, se sentó en su cama y deslizó sus manos por las hojas del pequeño libro.

Diciembre22 del 1988

Me encuentro en la villa. Ayer llegó William, vino de la nada, la verdad no me lo esperaba ver aquí en Grecia, desde vacaciones no lo veía, lo cual era doloroso ya que necesitaba verlo, así que apenas lo vi en el muelle fue corriendo a sus brazos para así juntarnos en tierno abrazo. Lo invité a ver la isla conmigo lo cual aceptó. Tocada la tarde nos fuimos lejos de la villa en un pequeño bote hacia otra isla, llegamos, me hizo la cena, bailamos y ...

Rose entendió inmediatamente lo que que significaban esos puntos suspensivos, eso ponían los jóvenes de antes cuando se referían al sexo, no le preocupó, más bien la animó a seguir leyendo más

Marzo 04 del 1991

Hoy me encuentro en Paris. Me fui de la villa, necesitaba alejarme unos años de ella. Trae malos y buenos recuerdo. Ayer conocí a un chico, su nombre es Jim, toca la guitarra, escribe poemas, lo conocí en un café, es amable, me invitó a ir a su casa a tomar unos tragos, acepté, bebimos, jugamos, cantamos y ...

Rose estaba que no cabía en si, su padre había sido mucho mejor o peor de lo que ella se había imaginado, le alegraba que su padre la hubiera pasado bien en su juventud.

Octubre 17 del 1995

Volví a Grecia, ya la extrañaba la verdad, un pedazo de mi corazón siempre estuvo atado a aquí y creo saber la razón. Antier llegaron nuevos turistas, eso es bueno para el hotel, conocí a Greg, es lindo, sabe nadar y cantar, me invitó a ir a nadar con él, acepté, es amable, guapo, nadamos cerca de la villa, se hizo de noche, acampamos en la playa, me enseñó a tocar la guitarra, también a cantar, vimos las estrellas y ...

Rose no podía estar más contenta en su vida, ya sabía más de su padre, lo cual era un gloriosos avance, siguió avanzando en las hojas, no encontró más historias, solo palabras semi borradas diciendo:

Te extraño

Te necesito

Hiciste una promesa

Aún te amo

¿Porque me dejaste?

No te olvidaré

¿Aún me amas?

Yo aún te amo

Jamás me olvides

S.H / J.W

Rose estaba confundida, ¿quién era S.H? era obvio que su padre era J.W pero ¿quién era el otro?. Necesitaba saberlo. Y podían llamarla loca pero estaba segura que si pasabas los dedos sobre esa última escritura se podía notar que habían intentado volverla a escribir. Su padre aún amaba a S.H. Y ella necesitaba encontrarlo. La loca y descabellada idea que cruzó por su mente no la pensó mucho, la iba a llevar a cabo, su padre la mataría cuando se enterará, pero cuando lo hiciera iba a ser muy tarde. Con pluma y papel en mano llevó a cabo la salvación de su padre.

Al otro día en Inglaterra, París y Roma, tres cartas se entregaron a tres desconocidos que el destino había decidido unir por una misma causa. El amor de John Watson.

Primer capítulo al aire!!!

Me encantaría haber hecho el capitulo más largo, pero para mis planes futuros así es como lo necesito. Este fic lo voy a actualizar cada Miércoles, son los días más libres que tengo, además quería pedirles que si ven que no actualizo con regularidad es porqué de este Lunes en ocho días empiezo las clases, así que os pido paciencia. Espero me apoyen en este nuevo proyecto.

Nt: La isla donde John y Rose viven es una isla Griega, en ella se encontraba la fuente de Afrodita, se decía que si bebías de esa fuente podías encontrar el amor de tu vida en pocos días.

En este universo John tiene 45 años, Sherlock 43, Jim 42 y Greg 46. Rose tiene 26, Eurus 44 y Irene 45, aún no considero incluir más personajes, tal vez más adelante


	3. Capítulo Dos

William (Sherlock)

Lo aceptaba, viajar a Grecia después de haber recibido aquella carta había sido la locura más grande que había hecho, claro, sin contar las que hizo de joven. Hacía mucho que no estaba en Grecia, desde lo que había pasado con John no había vuelto a pisarla, por lo mismo se le hizo muy raro que John le hubiera invitado a la boda de su hija Rosamund. La cosa no era que estuviera incomodo por verlo de nuevo, ellos dos habían quedado en "buenas pases" cuando se separaron. Lo que tenía era miedo, miedo a verle de nuevo, miedo a perderse en sus ojos de nuevo, miedo a tener el impulso de abrasarlo y besarlo como si no hubiera un mañana, miedo a que él le rechazará. Cuan equivocado estaba.

Jim (Moriarty)

Recién había llegado de París. Nunca había venido a Grecia, siempre lo vio como un destino lejos de su alcance ya que la mayoría del tiempo la pasaba en espectáculos, pero el día que le llegó la carta supo que era el momento de tomarse unas vacaciones. La carta de John no le tomó por sorpresa, él y John habían estado en contacto desde que el rubio se había ido de parís. John era guapo, él lo admitía, desde aquella noche que pasaron juntos supo que había encontrado alguien especial, lamentablemente John se había marchado dos años después, y aunque se comunicaban nunca volvieron a tener la misma conexión de antes, lo que provocó que ambos se vieran entre sí como los hermanos que nunca tuvieron, cosa rara en dos personas que habían tenido sexo, pero para ellos era muy normal. Y vale más que lo fuera para que pudieran sobrevivir ese fin de semana.

Greg (Lestrade)

Greg era lo que se podía considerar alguien activo, aventurero, creativo. Su relación con John fue buena, una buena noche en una de las playas de Grecia era lo ambos habían pasado juntos, lo que hizo que cuando Greg recibiera la carta se pusiera a pensar ¿Por qué mierdas me querrá ver de nuevo? A pesar de que la carta le pillara por sorpresa su lado curioso hizo que decidiera ir a Grecia. Greg tenía pareja, su nombre era Microft, Microft era el hermano de William, Sherlock. Por eso al llegar a Grecia y ver a su cuñado hacerle señas a un ferry que iba para una villa de Grecia, la misma a donde él se dirigía, con otro tipo más bajo que Sherlock, solo pudo quedarse en shock, para después ofrecerles campo en el bote que él había rentado. Si, este fin de semana iba a ser interesante.

John estaba en el hotel, trabajando, como siempre. No se podía quejar de su vida. Eso decía. La verdad él era feliz a su manera, Rose era una gran hija, una chica fuerte y hermosa, y en dos días se iba a casar, lo cual lo tenía tenso hasta el punto del agotamiento. El hotel tenía su personal, no mucho, pero lo tenía. Las cuentas eran otra cosa que lo tenía estresado. El hotel prácticamente cayéndose, y sus dos amigas, las locas de Irene y Eurus, las había conocido en la universidad y a pesar de que Eurus fuera hermana de alguien que fue parte importante en su pasado, él la quería mucho, después de todo ella no le había hecho nada, lo hizo el estúpido y perfecto de su hermano, Sherlock. Sacudió la cabeza, esos no eran momentos de recordar el pasado, no cuando dos locas mujeres venían corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana a sus brazos. Ellos tres eran inseparables, juntos habían cometido una cantidad de locuras jóvenes, y aún ahora lo hacían, corrección, lo hacían ellas, él había "madurado", o eso quería pensar.

-John te extrañé tanto- dijo Eurus abrazándolo

-Yo también querida- respondió John

-Estás más viejo que antes John- dijo Irene con tono de burla

-No tanto como tú Irene- respondió el rubio abrazando fuerte a su amiga

-Donde está Rose?- dijo Eurus

-Está en el Hotel-

-No nos vino a recoger?, que ingrata es con sus tías-

-Rose está haciendo los preparativos para la boda Irene, creo que está muy ocupada como para venir a recoger a sus dos caprichosas Tías- dijo divertido John

-¡Hey! - dijeron ambas al ver como John soltaba una carcajada y se dirigía al auto que los llevaría al hotel

\- John, ¿Rose se irá del hotel cuando se case?- preguntó Eurus cuando ya iban en el carro

-La verdad, no lo sé, Rose se quiere quedar pero Henry quiere irse, explorar nuevas tierras- respondió

-¿Cómo tú de joven?- preguntó Irene divertida

-Cállate Irene- respondió sonriendo John, solo para que sus dos amigas se soltarán a reir.

Si, él había sido terrible joven, lamentablemente ahora pagaba las consecuencias de sus actos.

¿un review?


	4. Capítulo Tres

Para Sherlock era una coincidencia haberse encontrado a Greg en Grecia, y mucho más saber que se dirigía hacia el mismo destino que él. Lo sabía, se lo había preguntado, al igual que le había preguntado al otro pasajero del barco, el otro tipo no lo conocía, este era bajito y de cabello negro, era un poco pálido pero nada que un buen bronceado quitará, al igual que él nada más que él no se iba a broncear, él estaba a gusto consigo mismo. Sherlock no era alguien que se considerará sociable, después de la universidad había dejado atrás las noches en desvela, las grandes fiestas, el sexo por una noche, y lo que más lamentaba, el amor de su vida.

Cuando llegaron a tierra todo parecía normal, excepto por la chica que parecía esperarlos al final del muelle, era una chica hermosa, a los ojos de Jim y Greg (fieles bisexuales), pero para Sherlock era solo una chica más con un gran parecido a John, esto último le aterró.

-Supongo que tú eres Rosamund, ¿verdad?- dijo Jim

-Sí, soy yo. Un gusto conocerles- dijo Rose sonriendo

-Yo soy James, pero puedes decirme Jim- dijo estrechando su mano

-Yo soy Greg, un gusto conocerte- dijo Greg estrechando su mano también

-El gusto es mío Greg- respondió - y supongo que tú eres William ¿verdad?

-Si. Soy yo- respondió Sherlock estrechando su mano - Tu eres la que se va a casar cierto?- preguntó

-Soy yo- dijo rose alzando las manos - creo que quieren descansar, vengan yo les acompaño- dijo señalando una camioneta

-Yo creo que es mejor si vemos a John primero, supongo que querrá vernos- dijo Jim

-¡No!- respondió rose alarmada haciendo que los tres hombres fruncieran el ceño - mejor lo vemos después, él ahora está ocupado, está atendiendo a mis tías Irene y Eurus, no creo que quiera ser interrumpido- trató de arreglar rose

-¿¡EURUS!?- dijo o gritó Sherlock llamando la atención de Greg que sabía muy bien de quien hablaban

-Sí, mi tía, bueno no es tía de sangre pero es una de las mejores amigas de mi padre. ¿Tú la conoces?- indagó Rose

\- Es su hermana- dijo Greg tranquilo ganándose una dura mirada de Sherlock

-Cómo sabes?- preguntó Jim

-Greg es familia mía- dijo Sherlock

-Pues eso aliviana un poco las cosas- susurró Rose - Bueno mejor nos vamos, supongo que querrán verla y a mi papá de nuevo- dijo sonriendo

-Sí, creo que es lo mejor- dijo Greg.

Se dirigieron al hotel.

Ninguno era consiente..

De la mirada que les daban cuando aparcaron...

Desde la cima del hotel...

Minutos antes en el hotel,.,.,.

John, Irene y Eurus estaban en el hotel, habían llegado hace ya una hora. Las chicas se estaban acomodando en sus respectivas habitaciones mientras John se dedicó a arreglar una tubería en la cima del hotel. Algo que John siempre amó de ese lugar era la vista, el mar y su dulce aroma hacían que John se olvidara de sus responsabilidades y malos recuerdos, aunque esto último no lo superaba aún, después de todo la idea del hotel no fue solo suya. Sacudió su cabeza, lo mejor no era recordar viejos y dolorosos tiempos.

John levantó la mirada y vio algo, era un carro, y venía justo hacia el hotel.

La curiosidad le picó, se acercó y vio.

Y no lo podía creer.

Simplemente no lo podía creer.

Sus ojos le engañaban

Tenía que serlo.

Porque simplemente no podía ser que Greg Lestrade, Jim Moriarty y, y, y, y... ¿¡Sherlock Holmes!? ¿¡William Sherlock Scott Holmes, su amor de la vida, el adonis que le acompañó siempre, él chico con el que había quedado en pases para no verse nunca más estuviera a metros suyos, listo para cruzar el hotel!?

Mentira, eso era una mentira. Lamentablemente sus piernas estaban decididas en saber si aquello era un sueño o realidad.

Corría, corría, corría y corría.

Metros abajo.

Hacia la salida.

Esto no es real

Esto no es real

Esto no es real

Esto no puede ser real.

Corría

Corrió

Y llegó

-¿Sherlock?

-¿John?-

Sherlock sabía que haberse separado de los demás solo porque estaba muerto de curiosidad por saber si John andaba por ahí estaba mal. Lo que él hizo fue bajarse del Jep y dirigirse a paso seguro pero cuidadoso hacia el hotel. La verdad es que él se sabía ese hotel al derecho y al revés por eso dirigirse hacia la vieja fuente de Afrodita no fue difícil. Lo difícil fue aceptar lo que estaba viendo.

-¿Sherlock?-

-¿John?-

-¿pero qué haces aquí?-

-Tú me invitaste-

-¿invité? ¿A qué?-

-A la boda, me mandaste una carta hace unos meses invitándome a la boda de Rosamund, aunque para ser honestos, me sorprendió que quisieras verme- dijo agachando la mirada

-Yo no te invité, supongo que fue un error-

-¿error?, como va a ser un error, aquí está la carta, dice tu nombre- dijo sacando un sobre de su bolso

-No puede ser, esta no es mi letra- dijo John leyéndola - pero si se de quien es, Rose-

-Rosamund?-

-Sí, fue ella, esta es su letra, como lo lamento Sherlock yo no sabía de esto, ni siquiera sabía que ella era consciente de tu existencia- dijo John mirándole

-Entonces qué? Me voy?-

-Eso si quieres irte-

-¿quieres que me valla? ¿John?- dijo Sherlock mirándole fijamente

-Es tu vida Sherlock, has lo que quieras- dijo John agachando la mirada

-Bueno. ¿Tienes habitaciones?- dijo Sherlock de pronto

-¿Perdón?

-Que si tienes habitaciones disponibles-

-Te vas a quedar?- preguntó John

-Bueno, hace mucho no salía a vacaciones, creo que un fin de semana en Grecia no me hará daño- dijo guiñándole un ojo

-No, no creo que te haga daño, después de todo es un fin ¿no?- dijo John sonriéndole, siguiendo el juego

-No juegues conmigo Watson, sabes bien que ellos puedo ganar- dijo Sherlock acercándose

-Oh Sherlock, tu empezaste, apégate a él- dijo John guiñándole un ojo y pasando por su lado - Por cierto Sherlock, no le digas a Greg o a Jim que yo no les invité, quiero que crean que lo hice-

-Qué hay de mí?, yo ya lo sé- dijo Sherlock cruzando los brazos

-Querido, tu no cuentas- dijo sonriendo triunfante y saliendo de su campo de visión

"Estoy perdido" fue lo que pensaron ambos cuando estuvieron solos

Un juego acaba de comenzar

Y ambos

Están dispuestos a ganar

Pero lo que no saben

Es que hay momentos donde

Perder es sinónimo de Ganar


	5. Capítulo Cuatro

Ambos se habían conocido en la universidad. Sherlock era lo que se puede llamar un chico tímido, alguien que solo se centraba en sus estudios, no era un chico que anduviera en fiestas o malgastando neuronas en partidos o viajes de mala suerte. John era todo lo contrario, no es que fuera alguien que buscara fiestas todos los fines de semana, pero a todas que le invitaban él iba. Ellos se habían conocido por un amigo en común, el bueno de Mike Stamford. Empezaron conviviendo en el mismo sitio y siguieron con los casos, Sherlock a la edad de 22 años ya era alguien de un cerebro envidiable y John era alguien que necesitaba movimiento en su vida. John a pesar de estar con Sherlock no dejó las fiestas, en cambio acordó con el moreno que cada vez que solucionaran un caso salieran a divertirse, esto al moreno no le agradó en un principio pero al final termino aceptando, a tal punto que aunque no hubieran resuelto un caso el salía con John, solo por él.

Las cosas en ellos cambiaron en una fiesta, una en donde John observó el perfecto adonis al que había estado acompañando el último año, John era muy idiota para no ver que cada vez que el moreno aceptaba salir con él era porque el rubio le acompañaba, y un par de cervezas de partes de ambos y valor de parte de John ambos acabaron esa noche en la cama del menor.

John amaba a Sherlock

Sherlock amaba a John

Y eso para ambos fue tan perfecto que a pocos meses de noviazgo ya habían planeado su vida, pensaban comprar un hotel en una villa de Grecia y vivir ahí sin complicaciones. Sin embargo todo llega a su fin, y para ellos no era diferente.

Todo pasó un mes después de haber llegado a Grecia. John vivía ahí y en una de las visitas de Sherlock todo pasó. Al menor le habían enviado una carta que para mala suerte abrió John, dicha carta mandaba de por Sherlock, decía que era momento en que él asumiera su cargo y se casara con el prometido que había conseguido su padre. El "perfecto" de Víctor Trevor. Las lágrimas de John mojaban el papel, en ese estado lo encontró el moreno que solo atinó a arrebatarle la carta y leerla lentamente, mientras cada palabra quebraba cada parte de su alma.

-John. Lo siento- dijo Sherlock mirándole

-Porque no me habías dicho?- Dijo John entre lágrimas

-No creí que mi padre lo recordará- dijo dando la vuelta

-Quédate, por favor, Quédate- dijo John

-Sabes que no puedo- dijo el moreno intentando por todos los medios que su voz no saliera tan quebrada, justo como su corazón en esos momentos.

Sherlock no quería darle la cara a John, el sabía que al hacerlo se estaba condenando a ver cómo lo único estable en su vida se derrumbaba.

Dolor, descepción, odio, pero sobre todo amor, era lo único que sentía en esos momentos.

Dolor, por su ser hechos pedazos.

Odio, así mismo, por no tener el coraje de decirle no a su padre

Amor, al pequeño ser humano frente a él, que se derrumbaba pedazo a pedazo frente a sus ojos.

Ojos que vieron como los ojos que antes eran de un verde prado, ahora eran rojos como la sangre, lágrimas tan cristalinas como el mar de Grecia, labios que antes proclamaban su amor hacia los cuatro vientos, ahora temblaban como si sintieran frío.

Se odiaba a si mismo

Odiaba a su padre por querer condenarlo

Odiaba haber conocido a Victor

Odiaba a Microft, que no le había ayudado

Odiaba haber conocido a Mike Stamford

Odiaba haberse enamorado de John

Odiaba sentirse tan frágil ante un sentimiento

Pero sobre todo, odiaba amar con todo su ser al pequeño Hamish

-Sherlock, mírame- dijo John -por favor- suplicó

Sherlock se volvió, solo para sentir a John posar sus labios sobre los suyos, en un vago intento de retenerlo

-John..No hagas .. esto..- trató de hablar en medio del beso

-No, no me iré de aqui, no hasta que me mires y me digas que no me amas, que no me deseas, que eres tan valiente para enfrentarme a mi y a ti mismo, que no sientes nada cuanto te beso, que la primera vez que me sentiste solo fue superficial, que solo fuí una distracción- susurró el rubio sobre los labios ajenos.

-John.. yo...- intentó hablar el moreno

-Di que no me amas Sherlock, dilo-

-Yo...Yo...Yo ya no aguanto - dijo el moreno uniendo nuevamente sus labios con los del bajito.

Lentamente, como si la noche fuera eterna, una hermosa batalla se libró en las sábanas de la cama del mayor, una batalla donde los suspiros eran las armas, donde los gemidos no eran de dolor, donde la pasión que desbordaban hacían quedar como amateurs a los grandes dioses de aquella región.

Promesas que no se cumplirían se hicieron esa noche, ellos lo sabían, sabían que al día siguiente nada era predecible.

Pero por ahora, la noche era de ellos.

John sabía que algo no andaba bien al rodar sobre la cama y darse cuenta que estaba solo

Una nota, era lo único que había.

John

Tenías razón anoche, no soy valiente nunca lo he sido.

No tengo el valor de decirle a mi padre que no quiero casarme con Víctor

Pero sobre todo se que soy un cobarde por la manera en que te estoy dejando

Soy demasiado cobarde de solo imaginar la decepción y el dolor que sientes ahora, se que si te hubiera dicho esto frente a tí no hubiera aguantado, y hubiera salido huyendo de ahí dejándote peor de lo que estás ahora.

Ódiame John, si eso quieres, pero por favor no me borres de tu mente, no dejes de amarme

Solo, espera John

Espera a que vuelva por tí

Soy un cobarde, pero, intentaré volver a ti

Te amo

Siempre tuyo, William

Una espera, eso era todo, una espera que duró muchos años en llegar, ahora lo tenía aquí, pero, ¿volvería por él?, Recordará siquiera su promesa.

A la vida le gusta jugar, al parecer yo soy su juguete favorito, pensó John, guardando la nota que por años había guardado.


	6. Capitulo Cinco

Rose sabía que estaba en problemas al ver a un John Watson venir hecho una fiera en su dirección, eso solo tenía una explicación, su padre ya lo sabía y eso significaba que no tenía escapatoria. Con la mejor cara de inocencia que pudo poner trato de hablarle a su padre.

-Hola Papi, ¿Qué pasó?-

-Nada de papi, Rosamund, dime que fue lo que hiciste- dijo John enojado

-No sé de qué estás hablando papá- fingió rose

-Rosamund- dijo John advirtiendo

-Está bien, si lo que preguntas es que porqué todos tus amores de juventud están aquí, es porque los invite, si- dijo algo avergonzada

-Pero, ¿por qué?-

-Porque ya no soportaba papá, desde la muerte de mi madre has pasado la vida aquí encerrado, no sales ni disfrutas, y de unos días para acá te he visto muy distraído, y no es por mamá, sabes bien que yo conozco cuando la tristeza es por una muerte y cuando es cuando extrañas a alguien y se bien que al que extrañas es a uno de ellos, ¿no es así?-

-No sé de qué hablas- trato de decir John

-Claro que lo sabes, a mí no me engañas, la vida te está dando una segunda oportunidad papá, no la desperdicies – dijo rose

Sherlock se encontraba merodeando la villa, ya se la sabía de memoria así que perderse no era una opción, la verdad para Sherlock su encuentro con John había salido mejor de lo pensado, el creyó que el rubio al momento de verlo de nuevo podría echarlo a patadas o darle un duro golpe en la cara por no haber regresado, menuda idiotez había pensado, era obvio que John ya no le iba a hacer nada, después de todo ya habían pasado más de veinte años desde que lo dejó, era obvio que no le iba a seguir esperando como princesa, aunque eso ya lo sabía hacía bastante tiempo, desde aquel día que había regresado a la villa y su mundo se vino abajo al saber que el rubio se había ido a París por una nueva vida, Sherlock le había dicho a su padre que no se iba a casar con Víctor y aunque su padre se enojó con él, no le importó, al fin podría volver al lado de John, lamentablemente había llegado tarde, dos años más tarde, John había comenzado una nueva vida, vida que ya no le incluía a él, por eso volvió a Londres y se casó con Víctor, justo como su padre quería, entregó su cuerpo a alguien con quien había crecido solo para remplazar los recuerdos de John, pero por más que lo intentaba cuando estaba con Víctor en la intimidad era a John a quien imaginaba, sus besos, sus caricias, su amor, amor que al final le fue arrebatado. Lamentablemente lo que Sherlock no sabía era la carta que había recibido John un año después de que separaran, una carta donde decía que él, Sherlock Holmes se había casado, cuando en realidad lo que había hecho era tratar de regresar a su lado.

¿El culpable de la carta?

El padre de Sherlock

John trataba de no pensar en nada, el regreso de Sherlock a su vida le había tomado por sorpresa, una agradable y confusa sorpresa ya que él no había imaginado volver a encontrarse a ese raro pero perfecto espécimen nunca más, pero aquí estaba, tratando de tomar todo el control posible de su cuerpo para no saltar en la primera oportunidad sobre él. A John lo podían llamar egoísta al saber que en todo ese tiempo que él había olvidado que tenía a Greg y a Jim también bajo el mismo techo, pero vamos, quién se va a acordar de ello cuando se tiene un dilema más fuerte al que tratar, por eso John buscó a los otros dos inquilinos para poder darles una bienvenida decente, no fue difícil hallarlos, se encontraban en la entrada del hotel.

-Greg, Jim, me da gusto ver que pudieron llegar- dijo regalándoles una sonrisa a cada uno

-John que gusto volver a verte- dijo Greg abrazándolo con entusiasmo

-A mí también Greg- dijo feliz

-Johny Boy, hace mucho que no te veo querido, estás más guapo de antes- dijo Jim abrazándole de la misma manera y dándole una vuelta para verle mejor

-Tu también Jim, me da mucho gusto que no te perdieras en el camino, ya que tu no conoces aquí, Greg si conoce- dijo totalmente ruborizado

-Si me perdí, si no hubiera sido por Sebastián no hubiera podido llegar- dijo feliz

-Supongo que Sebastián es del que me hablabas en las cartas, me alegro que estén aun juntos- dijo John

-Llevamos cinco años casados legalmente, aunque yo no quería casarme, pero ni modo-

-Tu Greg, ¿estás con alguien?- preguntó John

-Si, dos años juntos, se llama Mycroft- dijo orgulloso

-¿My-Mycroft?- dijo el rubio el que bien no había olvidado ese nombre

-Si, hermano de Sherlock, el otro tipo que venía con nosotros, supongo que le conoces- dijo Greg

-Sí, si lo conozco, Sherlock y yo fuimos amigos en la universidad, ahí conocí a Mycroft también, me da mucho gusto por ti Greg – dijo palmeándole el hombro

-¿Y tu John?, ¿alguien especial en tu vida?- dijo Jim con sarna

-Solo Rose, y pronto me deja, así que no, no hay nadie- dijo algo triste y ¿extrañado?

-Bueno, ya llegará alguien- dijo en respuesta el moreno

-Mejor vallamos a sus habitaciones, supongo que quieren descansar- ofreció John

-Supones bien John- dijo Greg pasando su mano sobre la cintura de John

-No tienes ni idea de cuánto quiero descansar, Johny Boy – dijo Jim repitiendo la acción

Así los tres se dirigieron a la habitación

Jim y Greg con las manos en la cintura de John

Este totalmente ruborizado y feliz

Ignorando por completo una mirada llena de furia y celos provenientes de un moreno alto de pelo rizado que les veía de lejos

Sherlock estaba hecho una fiera, ¿¡cómo se les ocurría a dos estúpidos hormonados toquetear de esa manera a John!? ¡John! ¡Su John! Aunque este no lo sabía, pero ¡Era suyo! Y el colmo era que uno de esos hormonados era su cuñado, ¡su cuñado! ¿¡Como le iba a explicar ahora él a su hermano cuando se dé cuenta de que su prometido se fue de Party Hard a Grecia!? Y el otro no se quedaba atrás, ese enano con complejo de rey del mundo no le iba a quitar lo que tanto le había costado encontrar. Y John, el dulce he "inocente" John, porque de inocente no tiene nada (y que le pregunten a él específicamente 7u7) lo único que atinaba a hacer era ponerse rojo como un tomate, ¡¡TOMATE!!, ¡él era el único de poner a John como un tomate! Que podrían saber hacer aquel par de descerebrados a John, aunque, pensándolo bien... James había dicho que vivía en Paris, John se había ido un tiempo a París, eso y el toqueteo que el enano le había hecho significaba, ¡oh no! No, no, no, no, él era el único que había hecho eso con él, aunque rose era un claro ejemplo que eso no era cierto, entonces eso significaba que ¡El incompetente de Gavin también lo había hecho! Eso respondía a las caricias en la cintura del rubio, la mirada atontada de los hormonados y el sonrojo en las mejillas de John. Bueno, ahora se sentía peor de como había llegado, la pregunta aquí ahora era, ¿Por qué John aun no lo había echado del hotel? Según la información que tenía ahora, él era al último que querrían ahí, John tenía a Rose ahí, tenía a Jim y a Greg, ¿y él? A un solitario perro esperándolo en Londres, maldita sea su suerte.

Rose encontró a Sherlock cerca de la fuente, la verdad de los tres el que más le caía bien era él, por raro que pareciera.

-William, hola!- dijo saludando

-Rose, hola- respondió apoyándose sobre un pequeño muro con la vista al mar

-¿Ya viste a Papá?- dijo apoyándose a su lado

-Sí, aunque no estaba muy feliz de verme- dijo viéndola

-Ya te diste cuenta- dio derrotada

-Sí, tu padre y yo nos dimos cuenta- dijo sonriendo

-Supongo que ahora estás enojado conmigo- dijo tristemente

-No, es bueno volver a ver a John después de tanto, y volver a Grecia es bueno también- dijo viendo al mar

-¿Ya habías venido?- inquirió curiosa

-Sí, la idea de comprar la isla fue de tu padre y mía, siempre me gustó Grecia- dijo

-¿Y porque te fuiste?- pidió

-Tu padre y yo tuvimos un encuentro, lamentablemente me tuve que ir y cuando regrese ya era muy tarde- dijo triste

-Ya veo- dijo suspirando – William ¿tú tienes otro nombre?- preguntó algo sospechosa

-Sherlock, me llamo William Sherlock Scott Holmes, aunque me gusta más Sherlock Holmes- dijo

"Sh.Jw" "él es S.H, él es" pensó rose

-Rose te puedo preguntar algo?- dijo Sherlock volteándose para verla mejor

-Claro- dijo aun algo afectada rose

-¿Por qué me invitaste?, comprendo que hayas invitado a Gavin y a James, pero ¿Por qué yo?- preguntó

-Porque necesito que salves a mi padre- dijo de pronto

-¿Qué?-

-Desde que murió mi madre John ha estado muy mal, se ha encerrado en este hotel, y sé que no es solo eso lo que le está afectando, hace unos días encontré un diario, en él se encontraban relatos del pasado, uno contaba sobre un William y una villa, otro sobre un Jim y París y otro de un Greg y esta villa de nuevo, y puedo estar segura que en cada relato hablaba del tal William y su pasado juntos, y más abajo habían frases, frases tristes y de amor y en una parte había una S.H y J.W juntas y no me intentes de engañar porque ahora sé que ese S.H eres tú- dijo rose viéndolo fijamente

-Lo de tu padre y yo fue hace mucho tiempo Rose, no creo que tu padre sienta algo por mi aun- dijo bajando la mirada

-¿Si no lo hace que haces aun aquí? Porque no estás aquí por mi gran bondad, y aún hay barcos que se dirigen a las afueras. Si mi padre no sintiera algo por ti aun tú ya estuvieras muy lejos- dijo viéndolo – mira, dale este fin de semana, dense este fin de semana, si nada pasa te vas tranquilo, si no, bueno, ya veremos qué pasa, ¿sí? Sé que solo tú le podrás ayudar Sherlock, hazlo aunque sea por mí- dijo con la mejor cara que pudo poner

Sherlock lo sopesó, si se iba nunca más podría volver a ver a John de nuevo, y se quedaba estaba la posibilidad del rechazo pero también de un futuro con él, a la mierda, se iba a quedar

-Está bien, me quedaré- dijo viendo la felicidad en la cara de rose – pero con una condición- dijo viendo como la cara de rose cambiaba a preocupación – que vallamos a nadar mañana en la mañana, a lo que tengo entendido en la tarde estás ocupada, entonces, ¿Qué dices?-dijo feliz al ver como rose sonreía y se lanzaba a sus brazos en un abrazo

-Muchas gracias Sher, con gusto iré mañana- dijo abrazándole más fuerte y recibiendo un abrazo más fuerte de parte de Sherlock

-¿Esa es rose?- preguntó Greg

-Y Sherlock- dijo Jim

John volteó a ver hacia donde señalaban encontrándose con una escena que siempre había anhelado ver.

Un futuro con Sherlock y Rose a su lado

No pudo evitar estremecerse en su corazón

No pudo evitar sonreír

No pudo evitar enamorarse más de él

Hola amores

Aquí estoy de nuevo!

Pueden tirarme lo que quieran, me lo merezco

*Le tiran una pluma*

Uff, menos mal :)

*Le tiran un tanque*

O.O

Lamento haber durado tanto, la verdad es que no sabía cómo continuar el capítulo, además el colegio mes está matando.

Pero ya sé cómo seguir, así que talvez vuelva pronto.

Bye.


	7. Capítulo Seis

Sherlock sabía que algo no andaba bien al ver que rose no llegaba al puerto a la hora acordada, el día anterior habían quedado de verse a las nueve de la mañana en el puerto para ir a nadar. Rose era distinta, él lo sabía bien, no era como los demás que apenas verle salían despavoridos hacia otra dirección opuesta a la suya, y él sabía porque era, por John, rose había heredado tanto de John que en un principio le asustó, la forma en que le trataba diferente, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, así le había tratado John en un principio, definitivamente Rose se estaba convirtiendo en alguien importante, no pudo evitar pensar que si lo de él y John funcionaba rose se convertiría en su hija, de distinta sangre, pero de igual modo sería su hija, no pudo evitar sonreír, definitivamente necesitaba hacer funcionar lo suyo. Rose llegó, y aunque en un principio estaba feliz de que hubiera llegado, todo se derrumbó al ver llegar con ella a Gavin, James y John, ahora si todo se había ido a la mierda.

-Sherlock!- le saludo rose –lamento haber llegado tarde pero ya vez por qué- dijo rose tratando de sonreír

-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?- le preguntó en un susurro

-Sé que tienes muchas preguntas, prometo respondértelas, pero prométeme que no intentarás nada ¿sí?, es la primera vez que saco a papá del hotel, así que inténtalo, prometo aclararte las dudas después- respondió rose

Sherlock asintió, no le parecía para nada bien todo eso, pasar toda la mañana con esos dos hormonados a la par de su John buscando el momento para atacar no le perecía lo mejor, lamentablemente todo empeoró al ver a Irene y Eurus detrás de ellos, ¿¡QUE MIERDAS HACÍA SU HERMANA AHÍ!?, no, definitivamente nada estaba saliendo bien.

-Sherlock con que aquí estabas, casi no te vi el día de ayer- dijo Greg

-Pasé toda la tarde descansando Gavin- dijo Sherlock viéndolos

-Nos sorprendió mucho cuando rose nos dijo que nos habías invitado a nadar a todos, definitivamente no lo esperaba- dijo greg

Sherlock inmediatamente volteó a ver a Rose, por amor de Dios, esta mujer era igual a John

-Bueno, me pareció buena idea, aunque no tenían que venir todos si no querían- dijo Sherlock viendo fijamente a las dos mujeres de atrás y a John

-No te preocupes, todos querían venir- dijo Greg

-Excelente, será mejor que nos vallamos ya- dijo señalando un bote que había rentado

-¿No crees que sea mejor que John nos guíe, ya sabes, porque vive aquí?- preguntó Jim cuando todos estaban arriba y Sherlock había tomado el timón

-No te preocupes James, se me la isla de memoria- dijo mirándole y guiñándole el ojo

John gruño, no, literalmente gruño, después de todo él era el dueño de ese guiño

Un momento...

¿¡Que mierdas estaba pensando!?

Sherlock no era nada suyo, podía guiñarle a quien quisiera, aunque eso no le agradaba para nada

Malditos fueran Sherlock y su guiño

Ese maldito y perfecto guiño

La isla en su extensión era grande. A su alrededor habían otras, más pequeñas pero con arrecifes que dejaban en claro que el lugar que visitaban era antes tierra de Dioses. Sherlock se sabía todas las islas de memoria al igual que John, después de todo esa era tierra de ellos.

John a pesar de haber llevado a Greg a una de esas islas, nunca lo llevó o llevó a alguien hacia el lugar a donde Sherlock dirigía el barco. Una isla escondida entre rocas que en su interior descansaban una de las mejores maravillas de Grecia, un templo abandonado, rodeado de flora y con matices griegos de los más antiguos y hermosos de la región, solo pocos sabían de su existencia, Sherlock y John sabían de ella. Después de todo ahí era donde se habían comprometido.

De jóvenes antes de la existencia de la carta que les había separado, ambos habían encontrado la isla. John en ese momento supo que ahí era donde ambos debían dar el siguiente paso, por eso frente al mejor atardecer que había visto se hincó y le pidió a Sherlock su mano, su vida, su amor. Sherlock no lo pensó mucho y decidido aceptó, ambas almas, bajo la luz de la luna y la mirada de Afrodita consumieron su amor, entregando así sus almas a la persona amada.

De ello ahora solo quedaban recuerdos, recuerdos dolorosos que afectaban la vida del rubio y el moreno. John dirigió su mirada hacia el más alto al momento de darse cuenta hacia donde se dirigían y este por inercia guio su mirada hacia la del rubio viendo infinidad de emociones y recuerdos del pasado. Su mirada triste llena de promesas sin cumplir solo atinó a sonreírle con tristeza, obviamente él nunca olvidaría esa isla, era imposible. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de cuanto amaba al rubio. Y el porqué de nunca abandonarlo. Triste destino, juega con nosotros en cada oportunidad que puede. ¿Podrías destino darme una oportunidad? En serio le necesito. Pensó Sherlock, la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo John era lo único que necesitaba para saber la verdad. Él no era el único que le necesitaba.

Juntos desembarcaron y se dirigieron hacia el templo, para la mayoría el lugar era un espacio inexplorado y nuevo, un lugar bello y de grandes obras arquitectónicas, pero para otros no era más que un lugar de recuerdos dolorosos y promesas sin cumplir. Rose no conocía la isla, la había escuchado mentar por su padre pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de tenerla a mano como la tenía ahora, nada más que en esos momentos la firme pregunta del porque su padre nunca le había llevado a ese lugar rondaba por su mente; con la mirada fija en su padre el cual estaba a unos cuantos pasos delante de ella pudo ver el porqué, su padre nunca había sido bueno en disimular, bueno, para los otros lo era pero para ella las acciones eran tan evidentes que nunca se le pasaban, como por ejemplo las miradas soñadoras y cargadas de tantos sentimientos que le estaba dirigiendo su padre a Sherlock, además las constantes veces en que el moreno se perdía en sus pensamientos para después mirar a su padre de la misma forma en que lo hacía su padre ,le dio todo lo que necesitaba, al parecer se estaban dirigiendo a un lugar importante para esos dos.

El templo era grande, abierto y con grandes estatuas de los Dioses de otros tiempos, John siempre pensó que haber pensado vivir en la isla era lo correcto, para él Sherlock era un dios de esos tiempos reencarnado en el cuerpo del moreno; su piel blanca como el mármol que acompañaba las estatuas del pueblo, sus rulos negros como las mismas alas de Hades, sus ojos como una fría mañana de tormenta al lado del mar, imposible encontrar su color, y su belleza semejante a la de Afrodita pero con la misma maldición de Medusa, tal como ella todo aquel que conocía a Sherlock quedaba maldito, él específicamente; por eso cuando Sherlock le pidió vivir en Grecia supo entonces que el antes Dios anhelaba regresar al lugar de su lecho. Lamentablemente el destino quiso jugar con sus vidas, obligando al moreno alejarse de su lado, alejarse de su hogar, pero los Dioses siempre regresan, y él ya lo tenía a su lado.

-Aquí es- dijo Sherlock dejando sus cosas en el suelo

-Este lugar es hermoso- dijo Greg - ¿Cómo lo conoces?- preguntó intrigado

-Había escuchado de él, fue un milagro haberlo encontrado- mintió el moreno

-Es mejor que acomodemos todo, después de todo no tenemos todo el día- dijo la menor de los Holmes –Será mejor que encendamos un fogata, ya saben, para calentar la comida-

-Voy a buscar leña- dijo John tratando de escapar

-Yo voy contigo- habló James alcanzando a John y dirigiéndose junto al rubio hacia el espeso bosque

Sherlock al ver que el rubio se alejó y que la mayoría acomodaba sus cosas, se dirigió hacia Rose jalándola del brazo hacia una distancia alejada

-Ahora sí, ¿dime porque vinieron contigo los hormonados y tus tías?

-¿Hormonados?- dijo divertida rose

-Solo responde- dijo algo apenado

-Ok, Ayer en la noche le dije a papá que iba a ir contigo a nadar, pero cuando le dije al parecer no se lo tomó muy bien, así que me pidió que fuera acompañada de alguien más, yo iba a traer a mi novio, pero cuando se lo pedí me dijo que tenía que organizar la despedida de soltero junto con los chicos, así que no podía ayudarme y cuando mi padre se enteró, pues, decidió venir a acompañarme- dijo rose dejando un poco aturdido a Sherlock- Yo acepté, pero hoy cuando tenía todo listo me encontré con que mi padre había invitado a James, Greg, Irene y Eurus, yo no pude hacer nada te lo juro, padre me dijo que no podía dejarlos solos, "que era de mala educación" – dijo haciendo comillas en el aire- y eso fue todo, en serio lo lamento, sé que querías venir conmigo a nadar, pero tienes que verlo de esta manera, mi padre nunca hace esto, salir y divertirse un rato, nunca lo hace, por más que se lo ruegue se niega, pero ayer cuando le dije que eras tú ,aceptó, lo cual es sorprendente, él aun te quiere Sherlock, si no, no estuviera aquí-

-Hoy es tu despedida de soltera, ¿no es así? –preguntó Sherlock

-Sí, padre quiere llegar en la tarde a casa, quiere que todo esté listo- dijo rose

-Entiendo, gracias por explicármelo rose- dijo inclinando un poco su cabeza

-De nada, ahora tú me vas a decir que pasó aquí- dijo entusiasmada

-¿Perdón?-

-Hay vamos, no estamos en un lugar cualquiera, se les nota a ambos-

-¿Tan obvio soy?- dijo sorprendido

-Tú y Papá, esas miradas que se lanzaban no eran nada discretas, yo solo estaba esperando el momento en que ambos se fundiera en un súper mega abrazo beso- dijo divertida viendo como Sherlock se sonrojaba

-Aquí tu padre me pidió matrimonio- dijo dejando aturdida a la rubia- John y yo estábamos comprometidos cuando nos separamos, en una tarde ambos estábamos explorando las islas y encontramos este templo, estábamos de pie uno junto al otro cuando de repente sentí como se arrodillo a mi lado y me pidió matrimonio, fue una tarde increíble, nunca he experimentado una igual a esa, ahí me di cuenta de cuanto amaba a tu padre, y aun así, después de tantos años después, al llegar aquí me doy cuenta de nunca deje de amarlo- dijo con aire soñador y melancólico

-No tenía idea de que eso hubiera pasado- dijo rose

-Tú padre y yo decidimos ocultarlo, por eso cuando fue momento de separarnos todos lo vieron como algo normal de una pareja de novios, cuando la realidad era más dura- dijo decaído

-La gente es idiota- dijo rose causando que Sherlock sonriera

-Y que lo digas- dijo Sherlock

Si Sherlock había invitado a Rose a nadar no era solo por decir, él tenía en mente nadar, nada más que las cosas se habían complicado un poco, el simple hecho de pensar que iba a mostrar parte de su cuerpo a esos inadaptados le causaba escalofríos, excepto a John, John podía verlo sin ropa si quería, él lo iba a dejar. Pensándolo bien, talvez podía aprovechar que esos hormonados anduvieran por ahí; para él no era mentira saber que su físico no era para nada mal, desde que se separó de John su físico había mejorado, era más alto, su rostro más afilado, su cuerpo era tonificado, en conclusión, él era un diamante en bruto (según sus pensamientos) el cual iba usas de sus dotes para intimidar al par de idiotas para hacer que dejaran a SU John en paz.

Claro, esa era la idea, hasta que llegó el momento en que todos fueron a nadar, John no quería nadar, bueno, nadie quería nadar excepto él y Rose, hasta que de la nada, justo cuando iba a quitarse la ropa para ir a nadar, Jim comenzó a quitarse la camisa y el pantalón, para poder nadar; ahí señores y señoras quedó la felicidad de Sherlock, si en algún momento creyó que tenía una ventaja sobre ellos ahora podía firmemente decir que casi no le quedaba nada.

¡El maldito enano era apuesto!

Pequeño pero de cuerpo tonificado, ojos negros inexpresivos pero llamativos, cabello negro que se le pegaba a la frente al estar en contacto con el agua, en fin, todo el gritaba peligro, lo cual era muy atrayente.

Y para colmo. El idiota de Gavin iba detrás.

Él no lo negaba, su cuñado era apuesto, alto de cuerpo fornido, moreno sin llegar a ser demasiado, ojos cafés de mirada intensa, cabello canoso atractivo y llamativo en él.

En conclusión

Sherlock se sentía una patata, una linda y tierna patata.

Para colmo, John no se lo ponía fácil, literalmente se los estaba comiendo con la mirada, sus ojos llenos de picardía, su sonrisa nerviosa y sus mejillas encendidas le dieron todo lo que necesitaba para saberlo.

Rose notó el decaimiento de Sherlock, por lo cual le quitó el paño que le tapaba, tomó su brazo y juntos saltaron al agua, Sherlock no iba desnudo por si lo pensaban, pero para John que en momentos anteriores tenía su atención en sus dos amigos si lo fue. Mirar de nuevo ese cuerpo de esa forma era un deleite que el universo había querido que él disfrutara de nuevo; ese cuerpo hermosamente exculpado, mojado a la luz del sol, esa risa en su rostro al intentar jugar con su hija era motivo suficiente para querer a ese hombre de nuevo en su vida.

John no nadó, sus amigas, amigos, hija y crush sí, se la pasaron bien a su parecer, Sherlock parecía incómodo ante la idea de interactuar con los demás aparte de Rose, pero terminó aceptando. En cuanto a él, la pasó maravilloso, claro, no quitó la vista de Sherlock. Para cuando se dio cuenta ya era muy tarde y necesitaban regresar, estaba la despedida de soltera de Rose.

La despedida de soltera de rose era universal, o sea, podía ir cualquiera excepto el novio y amigos; Sherlock no estaba nervioso, no señor, estar de nuevo en una fiesta con John donde podía pasar cualquier cosa, no, no estaba nervioso, estaba aterrado.

Fiesta, licor, música, John...

Demasiado para pensar.

Él no era un adolescente por amor de Dios, pero, ¿porque no podía controlarse? La fiesta había iniciado ya hace varios minutos, él no se animaba a bajar, pero no le quedaba de otra, no podía dejar a rose sola, ni modo, iba a bajar, que el destino hiciera lo que quisiera hacer con él esa noche.

Bajó y se dirigió hacia la barra, allí se encontró a Gavin, que al parecer ya iba por su tercera cerveza

-Linda fiesta, no es así Sherlock?

-Interesante

-Oye Sherlock, de que se conocen John y tú?

-Compañeros de Universidad- respondió cortante - ¿Y tú?

-Un día vine a la isla, conocí a John y pasamos una interesante semana juntos-

-Como te dejó mi hermano venir aquí?- preguntó incómodo ante la nueva información

-Primero, tu hermano no me manda y segundo está muy ocupado, y yo necesita unas vacaciones, es eso- dijo tomando de nuevo de su vaso

Así de esa manera continuó la charla, Irene y Eurus se les sumaron, divertidas como nunca al ver la reacción de Sherlock al escuchar los elogios que daba Greg hacia John, por Dios, ellas no eran estúpidas, literalmente fueron ellas las que unieron a esa pareja, obviamente iban a saber cuándo las cosas se pusieran tensas nuevamente, y por Afrodita, cuanto estaban disfrutando esto.

Sherlock buscaba a John con la mirada, era necesario saber dónde estaba. Pero lo que él no entendía es que, a veces lo que necesitamos termina dañándonos.

Ahí estaba John, con James, ambos en un profundo beso

James con sus palmas en el rostro del rubio. Las manos de John en la cadera de James.

Juntos en una danza de dolor y tristeza para Sherlock.

Todo por lo que talvez vino a la isla se desmoronó. Su cara llena de asombro y tristeza.

Sus manos temblando tal cual manos en la nieve.

El dolor en el pecho al ver que no era correspondido. La decepción de haber ido a la isla plasmada en su rostro.

Pero bien. Si eso era lo que John quería estaba bien por él.

Para cuando John se separó y volteó su cabeza ya era muy tarde.

Sherlock se había ido.

¿alguien pidió Johnriarty?

Muajajaa

Sorry por no actualizar seguido, intenté hacerlo más largo como paga.

;)


	8. Capitulo Siete

John no era una persona rencorosa, claro que no, pero lo que si tenía es que era muy celoso, toda su vida había celado a las personas que tenía a su lado, Rose, Mary, Irene, Eurus y claro, Sherlock; Sherlock había sido el que más problemas le había traído problemas a su vida si a celos corresponde, por eso al ver a Greg tan cerca de Sherlock no hizo más que encender en furia, Greg estaba muy cerca de Sherlock, hablando en su oído literalmente, para empeorarla llega Irene a posarse detrás de él agarrando de sus hombros y supuestamente "masajeándolos", él conocía a su amiga, sabía de sobra que ella era lesbiana pero es que en ese momento, viendo todo, nada claro llegaba a su mente. James al ver la cara de furia que tenía su amigo y viendo hacía donde sus ojos se dirigían lo entendió todo.

-John, ¿te gusta Sherlock?- preguntó

-¿q-que?- preguntó John dudoso - ¿Por qué preguntas eso?-

-Por la forma en que no dejas de mirarlo- dijo como si nada

-N-no sé de qué me estás hablando- dijo agachando su vista y con un claro rubor en sus mejillas

-Hay John, no tienes de que avergonzarte, sabes, yo creo que también le gustas- dijo acercándose a su oído

-Lo crees?- interrogó John

-Claro, no ha dicho nada porque no ha tenido el incentivo suficiente para decirlo-

-¿Y cuál es?- dijo el rubio

-Tienes que darle celos, así hice que Sebas prácticamente me gritara que me quería, le di celos con un morenazo en un bar y a la salida Sebas me dijo todo-

-No creo que Sherlock sea de los que les da celos- dijo John dudoso

-Probemos entonces- dijo Jim agarrándolo de las mejillas y uniendo sus labios.

El beso no fue largo, satisfactorio para ambos lados, pero no para cierto moreno que al verlo salió corriendo de ahí, justo cuando se separaron John dirigió su mirada hacia donde segundos antes estaba el moreno, pero al no encontrarlo y ver las caras estupefactas de sus amigo supo que el moreno lo había visto.

Como alma que lleva el diablo salió corriendo hacia la única dirección que creía se pudo haber ido el moreno; ¿Sherlock había tenido celos de él? Eso era imposible, porque lo tendría, él estaba casado, tenía una vida en Londres, era prácticamente un dios para él, ¿Por qué habría de tener celos de que otra persona lo tocara? Él no era nadie, era un simple hombre que tenía un hotel en una isla de Grecia con una hija a punto de casarse y alejarse de su vida, ¿Por qué habría de tener celos? Definitivamente no lo comprendía.

Sherlock se dirigía a su cuarto para alistar su maleta cuando un grito con su nombre hizo que se detuviera y diera vuelta para saber quién le había llamado encontrando a John corriendo para alcanzarle. ¿Por qué?

-Wow, caminas muy rápido, había olvidado eso- dijo John al alcanzarle

-John, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto un tanto incómodo

-No te vi en la fiesta, y las chicas me dijeron que te habías ido, ¿está todo bien?- dijo el rubio ¿preocupado?

-Sí, solo que estaba mareado y necesitaba descansar- dijo dándose la vuelta y avanzando un poco

\- O solo te dio celos de que Jim me besará enfrente de todos ¿no es así?- dijo un tanto divertido John

-¿Por qué me habría de dar celos que te besarán, John?- dijo irritado

-Así que si nos viste, porque no me sorprende- dijo divertido el rubio

-No tengo tiempo para esto sinceramente- dijo enojado y reanudando su marcha pero sin poder avanzar mucho ya que rápidamente John lo tenía apresado contra una pared con ambos brazos a cada lado de su cabeza

-¿Te dio celos de que no te besara a ti, Sherlock?- dijo con la vos gruesa a centímetros de sus labios

-Púdrete- dijo Sherlock intentando sonar un poco irritado fallando estrepitosamente en el intento.

Una sonrisa apareció en la boca de John para después inclinarse a besar los delicados labios de Sherlock; Dios, no tenían ni idea de cuánto querían que eso pasará desde que se separaron, John delicadamente tomó el labio inferior de Sherlock para que este se sintiera cómodo en sus brazos, talvez demasiado ya que inmediatamente el moreno correspondió al beso guiando sus brazos a la nuca de este para poder sostenerse, el rubio al ver que Sherlock correspondía tomó su cintura con sus manos para poder sostenerlo, ya no importaba tenerlo apresado, sabía de sobra que no se iba a ir por lo que tentativamente tocó los labios del moreno para que este la brindara el paso, paso que fue concedido rápidamente, vendito sean los que inventaron este beso, decía John al sentir cada recovo de la boca del moreno, mientras este literalmente se lo bebía, mordiendo aquí y allá, como desde hace tanto tiempo lo había querido hacer, había extrañado tanto a John en su separación y tanto le había sido fiel que nunca dejó que Victor hiciera esto con el, estremecerse en los brazos de otro que no fuera John era cosa que nunca haría, claro le había complacido pero habían sido tan pocas que por eso Víctor al ver los papeles del divorcio no dudó ni un momento en firmarlos, Sherlock era de John, siempre lo había sido, por eso no iba a existir nunca una persona que pudiera disfrutar tanto de él como lo hacía el rubio, ambos ciegos en momento, dejando llevar por sus impulsos era lo único que podían sentir, John delicadamente fue bajando sus besos a lo ancho de la barbilla del moreno, dando pequeños besos, una línea, una marca de pertenencia, su cuello víctima de la marca, sus hombros y clavícula también fieles presos a lo que quisieran darles, una marca de pertenencia, John, John John, John, Mío. Nadie podría tocarle, él era de él, ese dios griego condenado a la tierra era suyo, de nadie más. Suyo, siempre.

-J-John- dijo Sherlock entre susurros-

-Dime Sherlock- dijo uniendo sus frente el rubio

-Te amo- dijo con los ojos cerrados

Estático quedó el rubio, mirando fijamente al moreno

-Si me amas porque no volviste- dijo en susurros dolidos

-Volví, pero ya no eras mío- dijo abriendo sus ojos

-Me mandaste la carta, ya no podía esperar- dijo viendo sus ojos

-Yo no mandé ninguna carta- dijo sorprendido el moreno

-¿Quieres verla?- dijo John

Sherlock asintió y juntos agarrados de las manos se dirigieron hacía la habitación del rubio a ver la dichosa carta. John al hallarla se la tendió al moreno el cual la empezó a leer

-Esta carta yo no la mandé- dijo asustado el moreno – Aún no me había casado siquiera-

-¿Quién la podría haber mandado entonces? Preguntó el rubio sentándose en la cama junto al moreno

-Mi padre- dijo Sherlock después de verla bien – esta letra es suya- dijo cerrando sus ojos apoyando sus palmas en su rostro – John de verdad lo lamento mucho- dijo con la vos un poco quebrada

-Sherlock mírame,- dijo tomando su rostro – esto- dijo tomando la carta – no ha sido culpa tuya, ha sido de tu padre, no tengo nada que perdonarte, perdóname tú por haberte besado ahí afuera- dijo viendo la confusión en el rostro del menor- tú estás casado y yo te besé- dijo aflojando su agarre y agachando la mirada

-John- dijo Sherlock agarrando el rostro de John con una sonrisa en su cara – no estoy casado-

-P-pero, ¿Víctor y tú?- dijo aturdido el rubio

-Cuando recibí la carta de Rose sabía que no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados contigo, así que le pedí a Víctor el divorcio, era muy arriesgado, pero tú John, cuando recibí la carta supe inmediatamente que no podía dejarte ir, no de nuevo- dijo viéndolo a los ojos y dándole un suave beso en los labios – John, Te amo-dijo sonriéndole

-Yo también te amo Sherlock- dijo John besándole – no sabes cuánto- dijo besándole de nuevo, borrando la sonrisa satisfecha que había en la cara del menor.

Jejeje :D

Un mes después, literalmente :o

Sorry por no actualizar y por el capítulo tan corto, no había inspiración :(

Pero, por recompensa que quieren ?

Lemon en próximo capítulo?

Tragedia :v

Felicidad?

Un nuevo fic?

Pidan!


	9. Epílogo

En la antigua Grecia existe una leyenda, de tiempos pasados de Dioses y semidioses, la leyenda trata de una joven muy hermosa que hizo que Poseidón se enamorara perdidamente de ella, el Dios le daba regalos, la cortejaba pero un día no pudo contenerse a la belleza de la joven así que una noche la persiguió por todo el palacio hasta que la joven en su gran miedo de salir herida llegó al palacio de la Diosa Artemisa rogándole que le ayudara, a la Diosa le dio asco ayudar a la joven, sentía celos de su belleza que había cautivado al Dios de los mares, así que no acudió en su ayuda, Poseidón encontró a la joven y a los ojos y pies de la Diosa la tomó, violó y humillo; la Diosa estaba feliz de su gran Azaña, había logrado humillar a la joven, pero ella aún en su dolor y tristeza no dejaba de ser hermosa, cosa que aún seguía notando Poseidón, la Diosa hecha una furia maldijo a la joven para que nadie nunca la pudiera ver a la cara y aquel que lo hacía quedaría condenado a morir hecho una estatua de piedra, esta joven ahora es conocida como Medusa.

John en esos momentos más bien creía que el nombre que merecía tal criatura era Sherlock, él lo sentía así, podía imaginar el dolor y el deseo de obtener al joven tal y como Poseidón lo había sentido, llevarlo hasta la locura con solo su nombre susurrado, perder el control con un simple jadeo en su oído, hacerlo sentir en el cielo solo con gemir su nombre como si fuera la cosa más preciada en el mundo.

Sherlock era medusa rencarnada en su cuerpo

Su cuerpo tal cual bálsamo a la luz de la luna utilizado solamente para crear las más hermosas estatuas situadas en lo grandes templos, sus manos ágiles y tan sensitivas que con solo el pasar de su nariz por sobre ellas hacían que del hermoso ser salieran los más delicados gemidos que pudieran escucharse, su cuello pálido rodeado de pequeños lunares que incitaban a poner sus labios sobre ellos, su cuello largo y delicado que invitaba a morderlo, todo lo que Sherlock era incitaba a pecar, sus labios rosas y brillantes, sus ojos de color nebulosa indefinido, su nariz pequeña y respingada, su cabello negro en delicados rizos esparcidos por su frente lograban volver loco a John.

-J-John- dijo en un susurro

-¿Amor?- respondió John a su clamor

-P-por favo-r- rogó el moreno

-¿Qué deseas?- dijo mirándole directamente

-Reclámame, Reclámeme como tuyo de nuevo John

Palabras susurradas al oído del rubio, que hicieran que todo el ser del más bajo se erizara. Sherlock sabía bien como provocar al rubio, sabía las palabras correctas para pronunciar, todo como si fuera un conjuro de amor y lujuria lanzado solo con el fin de reclamar.

La calma de la noche solo era interrumpida por el ruido lejano de la fiesta, el suave eco del mar en el fondo, y el dulce y perfecto sonido que hacían los dedos de John al tocar la piel ajena, suave y ligera para ellos, un sentir deseoso que se hacía cada vez mayor al más bajar la mano.

-Sherlock- llamó el mayor rompiendo por un momento la concentración del moreno que solo sentía –No quiero hacerte daño, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin hacer esto?- pidió el rubio

-Un año- dijo avergonzado el moreno –Sabía que no podía dejar que Víctor me tocará así, nunca lo permitiría, pero John, en estos momento no me importa salir dañado, te deseo tanto, te he deseado tantos años que ahora el dolor no importará, será el recuerdo que tendré mañana de ti, sabré que esto no es un sueño más-

Dulces y sabias palabras decía el moreno, ahora sabía bien lo que debía hacer.

John nunca le haría algún daño a Sherlock, no se lo permitiría; El saber que el moreno sufriría por su culpa solo lo haría odiarse a sí mismo, pero ahora, ahora el moreno le pedía que lo hiriera, que le hiciera sentir como antes, no importará si eso le lastimaría.

El dolor era un viejo amigo. El deseo un viejo amante.

Dulce y con precisión el rubio bajó por el cuerpo del moreno, besando cada parte de aquella blanca y perfecta piel, erizando cada vello que se encontrará en su camino, dibujando con tonalidades rosas, rojas y a veces violeta, un bello mapa, uno donde el tesoro sería más valioso que el oro, más duradero que la plata, más puro que un diamante, un mapa donde la recompensa sería aún mayor.

Separó con ambas manos sus piernas lampiñas y con lentitud recorrió con su lengua el mismo camino que sus dedos hicieron antes, ante sus ojos la sexualidad del moreno se levanta erguida y orgullosa como una torre de tiempo antaño, John sabía que si jugaba con ella el moreno cedería ante el tacto y se dejaría ir. John no quería aquello.

Su lengua con precisión fue bajando aún más, encontrándose orgullosamente con hoyo del menor, el cual en ese momento no paraba de moverse por la euforia del momento. Sin la menor duda inclinó su cabeza hacía ella y con devoción decidió besarla, lamerla, disfrutarla.

Gemidos roncos y fuertes salían del moreno, gemidos que clamaban por más, por algo aún más grande, algo que satisficiera ese fuego que ardía en su interior, que acallará aquellos gritos de anhelo, que lo hicieran sentir en el cielo aunque fuera por unos instantes.

-Jooooohnnnnnn- Aaahh- uummm- por.porfavor, ¡APIÁDATE DE MI!- dijo claramente el deseo

El rubio decidió hacer caso al moreno, guiando su mano hacia donde su boca estaba trabajando, metiendo meticulosamente un dedo, moviéndolo dentro y fuera del moreno, expandiendo su piel interna delicadamente. Relajando al moreno con palabras de amor y consuelo, llevándolo más allá de donde se encontraba. Sacó el dedo y lo lubricó con su propia saliva, añadiendo dos esta vez, metiéndolos con delicadeza y amor, moviéndolos en forma de tijera, relajando su interior para la recompensa que le esperaba. Otro se le unió, tres dedos dentro del moreno, que jadeaba contra su mano, que gritaba en las ocasiones en las que accidentalmente tocaba su próstata, relatando una declaración de amor que solo él entendía.

El rubio con la poca ayuda que tenía, sacó sus dedos del interior de Sherlock para inmediatamente entrar de una sola estocada en el moreno.

Sherlock lo único que pudo sentir fue un dolor punzante y agudo en su parte baja. Un gritó demostró el dolor que solo él sentía, puro y constante. Alarmado el rubio al ver lágrimas salir de los ojos de su amado, no se movió, se inclinó y llamo al menor el cual le devolvió una mirada indefinida llena de pasión y dolor, sobre todo dolor.

John junto sus labios, tratando con todas sus fuerzas no moverse. Lo que para él era una dicha, para Sherlock era una dolorosa desgracia.

-Te dije que te lastimaría- Susurró

-P-por ti, c-cual quie-r dolor lo vale- susurró el moreno

Dos largos y tortuosos minutos bastaron para que el moreno se sintiera ligeramente cómodo. John no quería moverse, por mucho que lo deseara. Por lo cual comenzó un lento peligroso vaivén que hizo que Sherlock olvidará el dolor y disfrutara de cada embestida que daba cada vez en el punto correcto.

Como una tormenta al tocar tierra fue el momento. Primero lento pero cada vez acelerando el ritmo. Un desastre de gemidos, palabras, declaraciones de amor, marcas de pertenencia, señales de poder, todas manifestándose en un mismo lugar, todo en el mismo momento.

Los dioses deberían hervir en envidia, al ver a dos mortales manifestando su amor de la más apasionada y dulce manera que pueden. Medusa había reencarnado, había encontrado el amor y la pasión en las manos de un mortal.

Un mortal llamado John.


End file.
